Ticket pour l'enfer One wayticket for hell
by Andy56
Summary: (Traduction de la fic de Miss P) Mlle Parker court un grave danger, Jarod pourra-t-il la sauver à temps?


Auteur : Miss P Traductrice : ndy56 Genre : Drame Résumé : Lyle prend Mlle comme appât pour attirer Jarod... Disclaimers : Nous ne gagnons pas d'argent en faisant cela, les personnages ne nous appartiennent en aucun cas  
  
Ticket pour l'enfer  
  
Je crois que je ne me souviens même pas comment je l'ai découvert. Ca n'a aucune importance. La seule chose à laquelle je pense est Mlle Parker. Si je ne suis pas là-bas à huit heures, elle mourra. De la pire et de la plus atroce façon imaginable. Je dois avouer que je suis mort de trouille. Non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle.  
  
Comment vais-je faire s'ils parviennent à me capturer avant que je ne la retrouve ? Que feront-ils alors ? Vont-ils vraiment la tuer ? Même s'ils m'attrapent avant ? Ce Lyle, quel salaud. Je le hais.  
  
Alors que j'arrive à la station de train, il fait déjà sombre. Je peux voir le train, prêt à partir. C'est le seul train en vue, et il n'y a pas signe de vie. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. On ne peut pas dire que j'y fasse attention. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser à elle.  
  
Je ne pense pas avoir déjà garé une voiture aussi vite auparavant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. J'en sors, sans voir Lyle et Sam, le nettoyeur. Je cours aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'arrière du train bleu. Je cris son nom. Elle crie pour que je l'aide. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre dans ma poitrine. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu autant de terreur dans sa voix de toute ma vie. Alors je me précipite, je la vois, elle est enchaînée à quelque chose. Je ne fais pas attention à quoi. Pris par l'horreur, mon souffle e coupe littéralement quand je réalise qu'a moment où le train quittera la plate forme, elle sera traînée par celui-ci. Une fois encore, elle hurle pour m'appeler. J'aperçois ses rands yeux bleus, envahis par la peur et elle essaye désespérément de briser ses chaînes. En vain.  
  
Je m'apprête à sauter sur les rails quand quelqu'un m'attrape et me retient en arrière. Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, je sens le métal froid des menottes autour de mes poignets. Je cris, combattant désespérément la personne qui me tient.  
  
Celle-ci me dit de lui dire au revoir. Sa voix est froide et vide d'émotion. Je tourna la tête et vois Lyle. Ce n'est pas une surprise, je savais que c'était lui. Par contre, ce qui me surprend, c'est Sam. Que fait- il ici ? C'est le nettoyeur de Mlle Parker, pas celui de Lyle. Et puis, il a du respect pour elle, je le sais. Donc, pourquoi se tient-il ici ? Laissant out cela se produire...  
  
Je continue à me défendre, essayant de retrouver la liberté, même si je sais que c'est sans espoir. Je tire plus fort, ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire. Je sais que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore ici est que Lyle veut que je le voie mourir. Comme si le savoir n'était pas suffisant, il veut m'obliger à regarder. La voir comme ça, attachée au train et traînée... Ses cris quand le fer des rails arrachera la peau de ses poignets, que sa chair sera coupée profondément... Tout cela me hantera toute ma vie.  
  
Mes pensées sont interrompues par le bruit des moteurs. Je sais que c'est le train, il est prêt à partir. J'entends Mlle Parker hurler. Je sais qu'elle est terrifiée, je peux le deviner dans ses yeux. Son corps tremble de tous ses membres.  
  
Le train avance lentement, elle se relève et parvient à courir. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, je la vois chuter. Elle crie de terreur mais aussi à cause de la douleur quand ses menottes déchirent ses poignets. Ce qui arrive après, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Je sens l'emprise de Lyle qui se desserre, il tombe parterre, inconscient. Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, Sam récupère sur lui les clés et détache mes menottes. Il me crie de courir, de la sauver.  
  
Je pense l'avoir remercié mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête quand je cours jusqu'au train. Il accélère, je ne sais pas comment je parviens à ouvrir la porte et à monter. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis confus. Que vais-je faire ? Je pense alors à la poignée d'urgence. Je cours alors à celle qui se trouve le plus près de moi, je l'abaisse. Rien ne se passe, je tire plus fort puis cours à travers les wagons du train, tentant de rejoindre l'avant le plus vite possible. J'imagine que les gens me dévisagent, se demandant ce qui ne va pas avec moi. J'agis probablement comme un idiot à leurs yeux mais je m'en fiche. Les cris de Mlle Parker résonnent dans ma tête, me faisant courir toujours plus vite.  
  
Quand j'arrive à l'avant, le train va très vite. Je ne veux même pas penser à l'état dans lequel doit se trouver Mlle Parker. Peut-être n'est-elle même plus en vie ? Je cris, cognant la porte qui sépare les conducteurs du reste des passagers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps de reste là, suppliant pour qu'ils arrêtent ce fichu train. Leur disant qu'il y a une femme enchaînée à l'arrière. Cela me parait une éternité mais ils ont dû mettre cinq ou six minutes avant de prendre la décision d'arrêter ce train. je leur demande d'appeler une ambulance mais je n'attends pas la réponse. J'ouvre la porte et cours jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Mlle Parker, priant pour qu'elle soit toujours en vie.  
  
Tout en m'approchant, j'appelle son nom. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Je suis terrifié, elle est morte et c'est de ma faute. Toutes ces pensées surgissent les unes après les autres dans mon esprit. Je tente de les mettre de coté pour me concentrer mais c'est impossible.  
  
La première chose que je vois en arrivant c'est du sang, beaucoup de sang... Je me précipite vers elle, m'effondrant près de son corps sans vie. Je la prends dans mes bras, la secouant. Soudain je l'entends, un lent, presque inaudible son émanant d'elle. Un soupire m'échappe, incapable de le retenir. Elle est vivante, merci mon Dieu. Je la regarde, ne sachant pas ce qui est le pire. Elle a des entailles profondes aux poignets à cause des menottes. S'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang, je jurerais que ce sont ses os que je vois. Ils sont sûrement cassés.  
  
Mon regard se dépose sur le reste de son corps, son visage est couvert de sang. J'ai peur de vérifier ses jambes mais je le fais et ce que je vois me choque. Tout ce qui reste de son pantalon ne sont que quelques lambeaux de tissus ensanglantés mêlés à ceux de sa peau et de sa chair. Je frissonne, Mon Dieu, je n'imagine même pas la douleur qu'elle a dû ressentir.  
  
Comment son propre frère a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour elles elle était morte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remettra un jour totalement. Elle est vraiment atrocement blessée, je doute même qu'elle survive. Mais si oui, elle ne remarcherait peut-être jamais plus. Je ne sais pas mais je crois que sa colonne vertébrale doit être bousillée. Je continue de la tenir, lui parlant calmement, lui faisant savoir que je suis là. Je peux l'entendre gémir faiblement, si faiblement que je ne peux qu'à peine le saisir. Soudainement, je réalise qu je suis en train de pleurer, les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là mais j'entends tout à coup le son d'un hélicoptère qui attire mon attention. Je lève les yeux et le vois, se préparant à atterrir. Je m'attendais à une vraie ambulance, une voiture ou quelque chose comme ça mais ce n'est pas grave. Un hélicoptère, c'est encore mieux.  
  
Les médecins courent jusqu'à nous, disant quelque chose que je n'écoute pas. Je ne sais pas comment, ils lui retirent ses menottes et en une minute, ils ont emmené Mlle Parker à bord de l'hélicoptère. Je reste avec elle tout le temps. Alors que l'appareil décolle, je m'assis là, tenant sa main et priant pour qu'elle aille mieux. Tout à coup, je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Sam. C'est un homme bien. Assez pour risquer sa vie pour celle de Mlle Parker.  
  
J'ai toujours su qu'il était bon. Pas comme les autres machines au sang froid et sang cœur qui travaillent pour le Centre. J'espère qu'il arrivera à échapper à Lyle avant qu'il ne le tue. Tel que je connais Lyle, il n'hésitera pas. Je soupire profondément, pensant à toutes les choses qui sont arrivées aujourd'hui. En fermant les yeux, je revois Parker, le corps couvert de sang, c'est affreux.  
  
Ce n'est pas de moi dont je me soucie, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je pense à elle. Comment va-t-elle supporter tout ça quand... ou plutôt si elle va mieux ? Si mon diagnostique est bon, il y a de grands risques pour que ses jambes soient paralysées. Je suis si triste pour elle. Même si j'espère qu'elle survive. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle je sais qu'elle serait mieux si elle était morte...  
  
Trois mois ont passé maintenant. Mlle Parker est toujours à l'hôpital mais pas à Blue Cove bien sûr. Je l'ai emmenée quelque part où le Centre ne peut pas nous trouver. Du moins, j'espère, on ne sait jamais. Les médecins ne savent pas si sa colonne vertébrale guérira ou non. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu. Je ne l'ai jamais quittée une seule seconde. Je veux qu'elle sache que je serai toujours là. Peut importe ce qui arrivera, je l'aimerai toujours.  
  
Soudain, j'entends Mlle Parker marmonner quelque chose. Je la regarde, elle semble si petite étendue là, entièrement bandée. Quand j'ai dit que je pensais que ses poignets étaient cassés, j'avais raison. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie du tout. Quand elle a appris son état, elle a craqué et pleuré. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la réconforter mais ça ne l'a pas vraiment aidée.  
  
Je suppose que ce fut un choc pour elle, peut-être n'avait-elle pas réalisé la gravité de son état jusqu'ici. Je suis si triste pour elle, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tout ça lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi le destin ne peut-il pas simplement la laisser trouver le bonheur ? Avec un doigt, j'écarte une mèche de ses sombres cheveux de son visage. Elle gémit quand elle sent que je la touche. Je lui souffle des mots apaisants, lui promettant que tout va s'arranger. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge, les choses doivent s'arranger.  
  
Au fait, j'ai découvert grâce à... ehm... J'ai mes sources. Sam est mort, certainement assassiné par Lyle. La pauvre, tout ce qu'il a fait a été de sauver la vie de son amie. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Mlle Parker et je pense que je vais attendre qu'elle soit un petit peu plus forte. Je sais qu'elle va se le reprocher et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus triste. Je prends doucement sa main plâtrée dans la mienne. Avec énormément de soin pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Mlle Parker m'adresse un faible sourire.  
  
Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit au Centre, je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas risquer la nouvelle vie que Mlle Parker et moi avons débutée. Je n'ai même pas parlé à Sydney mais je pense qu'il comprendra. Je l'espère...  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui va sa passer dans le futur mis j'espère que l'on pourra avoir une vie normale tous les deux. Aussi normale qu'on le pourra. Avec de la chance, le Centre ne nous harcèlera pas.  
  
Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne le fassent pas mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas le principal problème. Je ne peux chasser de mon esprit le fait que Mlle Parker va peut-être se retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse un jour s'y habituer mais au moins, elle m'aura moi.  
  
Je souhaite juste que ce sera assez, que mon amour pour elle sera suffisant. C'est une chose à laquelle on pourra se rattacher et peut-être que ce sera un moyen pour elle se surmonter ces épreuves. De continuer sa vie malgré tout...  
  
Fin. 


End file.
